


有志者事竟成

by gqyingze



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: 标题：有志者事竟成配对：Britt/Kato级别：NC-17文章概括：Britt和Kato……滚工作台什么的！警告：PWP！！我只是为了我和基友的各种诡异萌点写的，而且这是第一次写欧美系同人……果然一旦接受了这种设定文笔也就豪放了起来什么的……【你够了！】声明：青蜂侠和小针针拥有彼此！
Relationships: Kato/Britt Reid
Kudos: 7





	有志者事竟成

标题：有志者事竟成 （题目要感谢我的基友Artia，意思就是有不满请去找她 =w=）  
配对：Britt/Kato  
级别：NC-17  
文章概括：Britt和Kato……滚工作台什么的！  
警告：PWP！！我只是为了我和基友的各种诡异萌点写的，而且这是第一次写欧美系同人……果然一旦接受了这种设定文笔也就豪放了起来什么的……【你够了！】  
声明：青蜂侠和小针针拥有彼此！  
============================================

Britt不确定自己想这个多久了。  
关于要把Kato按在他那张杂乱的工作台上干的这件事。  
他很确定的是当他的小针针在那家铁板烧店把枪顶着他脑袋上，咬着下唇轻轻地说“I forgive you”的时候，他可耻的硬了。  
另外一件Britt很确定的事情是，他不可能办到的，即使他现在没有肩膀中枪，他能做到的也不过是像现在这样，坐在车库里，盯着他的小针针忙来忙去。  
Britt喝了口手里的咖啡，继续盯着坐在工作台前不知道忙着什么的Kato。  
不得不说这个视角实在太棒了，Britt放任自己的视线以极其猥亵的方式滑过Kato的后背，Kato穿着他那紧身的红色毛衣，虽然连脖子都紧紧的包裹了起来但也同时勾勒出美好的腰线，黑色的裤子包裹着他窄痩的臀部…Britt觉得自己快连咖啡杯都端不住了，赶紧把视线上移。holly shit！他又看见了Kato那该死的毛衣拉链！天知道这小混蛋是怎么想的会给毛衣装上后背拉链！也许Britt有什么怪癖，总之他就是觉得这拉链见鬼的性感。  
“Britt，你在干嘛？”  
直到Kato站到了他面前，伸出手晃了两下才让Britt从自己的妄想中惊醒。  
“sorry，我走神了，你说什么？”  
“我问你对黑美人的武器系统有什么新想法没，Britt你在这儿想什么呢？”  
“我想干你。”  
脱口而出的话让Britt几乎想咬断自己的舌头，不，根本不用他动手，以他现在和Kato的距离，他连逃跑的可能性都没有，Kato只用三根手指就能揍的他恨不得自行了断！  
但是想象中劈头盖脸的胖揍并没有出现，Kato只是挑了挑一边的眉毛，把双手抱在了胸前。  
“多久了？”  
“什么？”  
“我说你刚才说的那个，多久了？”  
Britt的嘴巴张成了o型。  
“我……我不知道，大概从我们认识之后不久。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Kato眯起了眼睛，靠Britt更近了一点，这让Britt更加紧张了，他悄悄把手里的杯子放下。  
Kato会怎么做？杀了他？分尸？或者干脆让他就此蒸发？Britt一向不怎么动弹的大脑瞬间给自己列出了无数凄惨的下场，而他卓越的行动力让他采取了最直接的应对方式。  
Britt吻住了Kato。  
Kato的嘴唇比Britt想象中的还要柔软，和他吻过的无数女孩儿的嘴唇完全不同，没有黏腻的唇彩和刺鼻的香味，Kato吻起来干燥而纯粹。Britt的手插进Kato的黑发，把他按向自己，舌头撬开他的牙齿深入口腔也没有遇到过分的抵抗，Kato几乎是顺从地张开嘴，笨拙地回应着Britt的吻。  
等到Britt放过Kato嘴唇的时候，他们两个已经喘的像是刚干掉了十个血腥诺夫死机那样了。Kato的手臂搭在Britt的肩上，手指攥紧了他的衬衣。  
“Kato……”Britt稍稍拉开两人的距离，Kato湿润的嘴唇现在看起来比他的毛衣还要红，Britt不知道自己是怎么能控制住从那上面离开的，但是为了确认他不会过把瘾就死，他觉得还是应该先说点什么。  
“Kato你亲我了。”  
“不，我想是你在亲我。”  
“是，但是我是说，你觉得这不错？所以……”  
“嗯哼？”  
还是不置可否的鼻音，Kato的手臂还搭在那里没有动弹，Britt咽了下口水，从他8岁跟女孩第一次告白以后第一次这样鼓起了勇气。  
“所以……你喜欢我？”  
Kato翻了个白眼，像是看白痴一样的看着Britt。  
当然的！他怎么会蠢到这种地步？！Britt就这样神奇的顿悟了！Britt Reid知道自己是个让人难以忍受的混蛋，可是Kato却一直忍受着他待在他的身边！他给他泡咖啡做早餐，给他当司机当苦力，陪他干尽各种蠢事，把他所有不靠谱的想法变成现实，Britt不知道自己是那根筋不对了才没有想到这是为什麽！  
Kato当然是喜欢他！但是他怎么能奢望Kato说出来！那是Kato！青蜂侠的小针针，他连说个自己和Lenore睡过了的谎都要的用打手势表示！

Stay with me， Kato， stay with me。

Britt含住Kato的耳垂时这样对他说着，这句话在最开始就像咒语一样把Kato留在了他身边，而现在也是。  
Britt把Kato被推倒在工作台上的时候动作有些粗暴，桌子上的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地，还让他的胯骨和桌子的边缘狠狠撞在了一起，Kato想自己腰上肯定会淤青一块的，他得为这个揍Britt一顿。  
但不是在现在。  
现在Britt正贴在他背后，一只手隔着裤子狠狠揉搓他的阴茎，Kato脸红的发烫，与此同时他听到拉链拉开的声音，背后突然的一凉。  
Britt早就幻想过Kato把毛衣的拉链拉开会有多色情，而现在亲手实现这一点真tmd棒透了！  
他不停的把亲吻落在Kato光裸的脊背上，继续拉着拉链直到把红色的毛衣从后背整个分开。Kato的嗓子里发出低低的呜咽，他下面硬的不行，Britt的吻顺着他的脊柱一直滑下去，直到牛仔裤的边缘。  
"Britt…i…"  
Kato并不确定自己要说什么，他从Britt细碎的亲吻下逃开，转过身面对他。  
“u dont need to say anything…"  
Britt张开双臂撑在他两边，用体型的优势把Kato整个人罩在自己的阴影里，Kato难得的像现在这样慌乱，低垂着原本就不大 的眼睛，让Britt忍不住吻了上去。  
“I love u，Kato。”  
Kato的脸颊骤然升温了，Britt看着他神秘的小针针，他们刚才的爱抚明明更刺激，但是Kato却是因为一句我爱你而脸红。  
“兄弟，我绝对要做更多让你脸红的事！”  
Kato还来不及抗议Britt那糟糕的中文，Britt就已经抽掉了他的皮带还把他的牛仔裤拉了下来。  
“哦，兄弟，你不喜欢内裤么？Britt盯着Kato牛仔裤下面的赤裸，舔了舔嘴唇。”  
“嗯，很麻烦啊…喂，帮我把脱掉这毛衣。”  
“不，Kato，留着它，我喜欢你穿这个。”  
Britt想他得把这画面在脑子里装个相框挂起来，Kato坐在他那已经一团糟的工作台上，下半身赤裸着，阴茎闪着湿润的光芒，肩膀也裸露在外面，但是他的胳膊还困在那标志的红色毛衣里，像枷锁一样摆在胸前。  
Britt伸手握住了他湿润的阴茎，摩挲着，拇指的指甲甚至不时陷入他顶端的凹陷。Kato绞紧了揪着Britt领子的手指，没一会儿就交代在Britt的手掌里。  
Kato整个人都挂在Britt的肩膀上，连把自己从Britt手里抽出来这件事都懒得动，Britt抱着他，布满胡渣的下巴在他的耳边蹭来蹭去，Kato能感觉到他还放在自己腿间的手正向后探去，怪异的感觉让他不满的哼了一声。  
“Hey， Kato，这也许有点疼，不过不会比中一枪还……”  
Britt不确定Kato会不会反抗这个，但是，嘿！他可刚给了他的小兄弟一次美妙的手活，而自己那位正顶着他的裤子叫嚷着不满呢！他得要回报！Britt挤进Kato的两腿间，解放了裤链，用自己硬的不行的下体摩挲着Kato的。  
Kato终于肯抬起头看向Britt，高潮的红晕还没有从脸上褪去，眼睛里笼罩着雾气，然后转过头，在乱成一团的工作台上找着什么，下一秒，Britt就被一管东西砸中了脑门，掉在他手里。

杜蕾斯水性润滑什么的……

Britt放弃了问Kato他的工作室里为什么会放这种东西，他现在只想把那个不管什么时候都拽的二五八万的小混蛋给干到求饶！  
粘着冰凉润滑剂的手指进入了Kato的身体，这让他还是感到不适，扭动着腰想要抽离，却被Britt紧紧压住，Kato仰躺在他的工作台上，身下铺满了图纸和其他什么工具，那膈疼了他的背，Britt的手指在他体内搅动，动作有些粗鲁，但是Kato知道他不会因此受伤。怪异的酥麻感在体内扩散，Kato觉得热得要命，幸好Britt终于觉得那件红色的毛衣碍眼了，于是帮Kato把那毛衣从他胳膊上扯了下来。  
Britt甩掉自己身上的衣服，把湿润的阴茎按在Kato的洞口，TMD他忍不下去了，Kato的洞口也一伸一缩地抽搐着，湿漉漉的为他打开。  
“你喜欢这个，Kato。”  
他俯视着Kato，把自己一点一点埋进他的身体，Kato的腰弓起，嚷了一句中文，Britt猜想那应该是句脏话。Kato紧的要命，于是他把Kato抱进怀里，亲吻他单薄的眼皮和流经上面的汗水，希望这能让他放松一些。  
“Britt，just move！”  
Kato憋的脸通红才冲着Britt吼出来，Britt那标准欧美尺寸的东西正在他屁股里插着，又酸又疼一点也不舒服，但是当Britt开始摩擦他的前列腺而且还用手照顾了他又开始抬头的小兄弟的时候，Kato能做的就只有把手底下的图纸攥进手心了。

“Kato，叫出来……”  
“No way……啊……嗯……”  
Britt弯下腰啃咬Kato光滑胸膛上凸起的小点时终于让他发出了难耐的呻吟，Britt知道他有一副好嗓子，他和Kato第一次扭打在一起的时候就知道。

“Kato……oh，my man……”Kato后面紧紧地吸住他，灼热的，湿滑的。  
“……not……your man……”那小混蛋在他身下打开，呻吟，竟然还能有精力挑起嘴角反驳，Britt低下头惩罚似的咬着他翘起的嘴唇，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，于是握着Kato的那只手也加快了速度，Kato发出连续的抽气声，勾住Britt的脖子抬起身，让胸膛贴紧，连心跳都重合，Kato觉得自己正失去对身体的控制，被灼烧脑子的快感占据，被Britt的节奏带走，但是他知道他能做到这个，虽然这个混账富二代各种不靠谱，但是他能信任他，从来没有怀疑过这一点。

“Catch me， Britt……”  
“Of course，Kato”

高潮的时候Kato的手指几乎陷入了Britt的肩膀，Britt也几乎同时的射了出来，两人脱力地交叠在一起倒在Kato那饱受蹂躏的工作台上，一起平复着喘息。

这时Britt终于想起来那个问题  
“Kato，为什么你会在工作室放一管杜蕾斯的KY？”  
“你爸给我的……”  
“WHAT！！！！！”  
Britt差点直接跳了起来，瞪大眼睛不可思议的望着Kato，脑子里开始闪过各种糟糕的小片段。  
“他说说不定你有一天会想把我搞上手，为了不让我一脚毁了你那根东西，要送我那个……”Kato的声音又疲惫又沙哑，他推开Britt，腿脚不太利索的走向浴室。  
Britt Reid紧紧跟在后面，有生以来第一次赞同了报纸上对他父亲的评价。  
“一位有远见卓识的伟人！！”

【end】


End file.
